


Calypso Doesn’t Care About Your Gender Norms And Daredevil Schemes About A Proposal

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Daredevil is a handsome devil, Genderfluid Character, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Momma Calypso, Oh the feels got me, Orchid Squad, Proposals, Tayo/Daredevil FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Calypso doesn’t care. He paints his nails. Daredevil needs help.





	Calypso Doesn’t Care About Your Gender Norms And Daredevil Schemes About A Proposal

Calypso made Orchid Squad the most fun squad in the 782nd. Despite the all gay roster, Calypso was a flamboyant, extremely feminine trooper and easily the mother duck of all the troopers. With his bright pink hair and purple lipstick, he looked like a drag queen with all the sass, attitude, and style even Tayo could confess that he loved. 

His maternal nature gave him the nickname “Momma Cal” around the base and even amongst other legions. He was the first to mother a trooper or provide advice or fix a fashion disaster. Everyone loved Calypso. 

One stormy night on Vegma Seventeen, Calypso was painting his nails a very bright purple color. It was loud, to say the least. He was excellent with his nail art, and most of the troopers came to him for armor art. Calypso smiled down at his greatest achievement yet. He’d been able to do an asexual flag on his nails, something he’s always wanted to do for the trooper in Carnation Squad, Green, an out and proud asexual medic that had the same love of his squad that Calypso had for his entire legion. He was the proud momma of an entire legion, and he loved it. 

“Ey, Calypso,” Daredevil approached the medic, “can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, what is it?” Calypso paused his nails. 

“Could you enlighten me on why Tayo doesn’t like ARC troopers?” 

“You didn’t know?” Calypso looked at the crimson ARC, “he was in love with one on Kamino during training. But that ARC and his buddies ended up beating him up and writing some anti-gay slurs on his armor.”

Daredevil took a breath, “jeez, I didn’t know. Does he hate all ARC troopers?”

“He doesn’t hate you. He fell in love with you,” Calypso said, smiling, “you’ve given him a love no one could ever give him again.” 

“So he loves me?” Daredevil smiled softly.

“Are you planning something?” the maternal medic with multicolored hair raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Do you think he’d be willing to marry me?” the ARC trooper said. 

“I don’t know, Dare, but I know he loves you more than anything.” 

“Do you know where I can get a ring?” 

“The merchants in the village near by always have really nice rings for cheap,” Calypso wrote down a few names in bright green ink. 

***

Daredevil looked through the market stalls. He checked each sign he ran across. Eventually he found the merchant, a curvy woman with bright red hair. 

“Hey, soul-jah,” she drawled, smiling at him, “what brings ya to Auntie May’s?”

“Yes, ma’am. I need an engagement ring for my boyfriend,” Daredevil said, “I don’t know what he likes in jewelry.”

“Let Auntie fix you up, honey,” the woman took out a tray of silver bands and fancy diamonds.

“Oh, I don’t have that much,” Daredevil began.

“Ah, ah, ah, Auntie’s gonna give ya a fair price, okay, baby? Anything for a 782nd Flower child,” she held up a beautiful white band with a purpleish - pink jewel on it, “what squad, doll?”

“Orchid, ma’am. He’s the commander.” 

“Commander Tayo? You can have anything here for free. He helped me when I was getting robbed,” Auntie May said with a warm smile, “boy saved my stall and my life.”

“The one you have here is beautiful,” Daredevil pointed at the ring Auntie was holding. 

“Okay. Here ya go, baby. Free of charge. I can get you flowers too? Orchids for your beautiful little orchid,” she handed him a very pretty bouquet of orchids and the ring in a box. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Daredevil dipped his head in respect. 

“Come again,” she waved him goodbye.

***

“Daredevil, what is this?” Tayo said, walking into Daredevil’s bunk room. 

“Um, it’s a proposal dinner,” Daredevil smiled. 

“What?” 

“Will you marry me?” Daredevil handed Tayo the box with the ring. 

“Of course!”


End file.
